


Touch

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Finn can't sleep without Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Two of my challenge and my generator gave me Stormpilot. 
> 
> This one is a lot shorter than my usual works, but I had an idea and ran with it. It seemed perfect to leave it at the length that it was. Short and sweet :)
> 
> Anyway, enough gassing from me. Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Poe was working on his ship when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a warm chest. 

The pilot sniggered softly and leant back into the embrace a soft smile spreading across his lips, "Hey, Finn." 

The man in question tucked his face into Poe's neck and grinned widely, "Hey." 

Poe set down his tools and turned in Finn's arms, wrapping his own around the other man's neck, "You okay, buddy?" 

Finn muzzled further into Poe's neck, "Fine." His lips brushed against the pilot's skin and he repressed a shiver, "Just couldn't sleep." 

Poe glanced out of the hangar door and winced at the darkened sky, "Sorry, I didn't realise how late it had gotten." He breathed, pressing a soft kiss into Finn's hair, "Why didn't you come get me sooner?" 

Finn shrugged, "Didn't want to bother you, I guess."

"Finn." Poe whispered, gently drumming his fingers against the back of the man's neck as a signal for him to look up. 

The ex-stormtrooper tilted his head to the side and peered at Poe with one eye open, "What?" 

"You know that we've talked about this." He replied, softly pulling away so that he could cup Finn's cheek, "If you need me, I'll drop everything and come to you. My ship can wait, you're my priority." 

Finn's heart warmed at the sincerity and affection in Poe's words and he blushed, averting his gaze, "I'm still new to this." He admitted, voice barely audible, "We weren't allowed to form attachments in the First Order, it was against our code." 

"I know, but when we started this… what would you call it?" Poe started, "A relationship?" Finn grinned and nodded, "When we started this relationship, I told you that we'd take it slow and go at a pace that you were comfortable with. But, Finn." 

At the mention of his name, the man's head snapped up and he gasped, feeling thoroughly exposed under Poe's affectionate gaze. 

"You have to remind yourself that you're not a trooper anymore." He whispered, rubbing a thumb across Finn's cheekbone, "You have to tell yourself that it's okay to want some comfort and human contact. You've been starved of affection for so many years, but I can give it to you, all of it, if you just ask." 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Finn whispered, staring at the pilot with a look of amazement. 

"You saved me from certain death at the hands of Kylo Ren." Poe grinned and leant forward to press a kiss against Finn's forehead, "That was the moment that you stole my heart." 

Finn chuckled and blushed, "Shut up." He took a deep breath, staring at Poe with a needful look, "Will you come to bed?" 

Poe grinned again and nodded, "Always. Let me just pack up my tools and we can go." 

Finn nodded and stepped away, watching as Poe neatly stacked his tools into the box before returning them to the shelf on the wall beside his x-wing. He gave his work surface a quick swipe with a cloth before patting the underbelly of his ship. 

"G'night, baby girl." Poe whispered before grabbing Finn's hand and tugging him towards their quarters, smiling softly when he felt the other man relax as they drew closer to the room. 

As he lay in bed, Finn curled up against his side, he realised that there was nowhere else that he would rather be than with Finn, in their bed. There was nowhere else in the galaxy that he felt more at peace than when he had Finn in his arms. He knew Finn felt the same and that was precious.


End file.
